


After Training

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [9]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret





	After Training

"Wanna go out tonight?" Dan looks up from tying his trainers. Martin's casually slouching against the lockers, already dressed in jeans and a hoodie. It'd been a crap day, unseasonably rainy and cold, and the squad had ended up in the gym for most of the day. Despite a long shower, Dan's still fucking cold.

"Sure," he says as he pulls on a jacket and his hat. "Where d'you want to go?"

Martin shrugs. "Eh. Sushi?"

"Fine with me." Dan stands up and looks behind him for his scarf. It was just right there.... Frowning he turns to Martin to ask if he's seen the scarf, only to find the other man holding it.

"Looking for this?" He wraps it twice around Dan's neck but doesn't move away, fussing until every inch of his neck is covered. Dan just smiles helplessly at him, charmed by Martin's scowl of concentration. Scarf fixed, the other man looks at him and catches his smile.

"Too fucking skinny," he mutters as his cheeks pink. Dan just smiles even wider and leans forward to softly kiss him.

"Thank you," he murmurs into his mouth.

Martin kisses back briefly, then pulls away. "Hey Carra."

"Martin, Dan," Carra walks out toweling his hair. "Fucking awful weather. What are you," he checks around to make sure no one's in hearing, "two off to?"

Dan turns to face Carra, smiling. Which only widens when he feels hands slip around his hips and a chin rest against his shoulder. He leans back contentedly. "Out to dinner. You?"

Carra nods. "Just home. Nic's making dinner."

Dan nods and can't help but grin as Martin leans forward and kisses his cheek, stubble grating slightly against his skin. "Night," he says as he grabs Martin's hand and steps back, only to regretfully let go as several more players pile into the room. Martin flashes him a rueful grin, and Dan shrugs. They nod goodbye to Carra and the others.

In the hallway Martin takes his hand. "Let's go."

Dan doesn't need to say anything; just smiles again. Happy.


End file.
